No siempre es lo que parece
by violetharmon13
Summary: Mi primera fanfiction asi que tendra errores que tratare de corregir, Kick y kendall no son lo que parecen y con el tiempo veran que tienen mas cosas en comun de lo que pensaron.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Bueno esta es mi primera fanfiction y bueno si hay algún error o algo díganme

Kendall:

Era una noche como cualquier otra, solo y aburrida en mi casa o así era como yo solía sentirme, cada viernes en la noche observaba por mi ventana y pensaba las cosas que podría hacer un día como este si mis padres me dieran mas libertades, suspire y algo en la casa de alado llamo mi atención era Clarence la persona a la que odiaba pero en realidad sentía algo por él. Que estará haciendo esta vez pensé, tal vez una de sus tontas acrobacias algún día tendrá un accidente grave o peor, pero por supuesto que no le deseo eso, al contrario espero que nunca le pase nada malo, al observar bien vi que no estaba haciendo realmente nada, solo observaba la luna y su expresión estaba diferente, triste eso debe ser; pero habrá razón por la que Clarence este triste, el nunca parece estarlo más bien pareciera que siempre tiene algo que hacer con su vida al contrario que yo , la única vez que lo vi algo deprimido fue cuando perdió a su casco , tal vez perdió algo valioso.

Kick:

¡Valla que día! Suspire mientras salía al patio trasero de mi casa, me senté en el suelo y mire a la luna preguntándome que estará haciendo la persona que me ha estado haciendo sentir esto, no quería pensar en nada me sentía solo, no podía dormir, no tenía hambre algo raro me estaba pasando y no tardo mucho en enterarse mi mama – Estas enamorado, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ¿pero de quien? No había persona de quien yo podría enamorarme y fue justo ahorra cuando todo tuvo sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno escribí un nuevo capítulo pero no es como la continuación de lo que leyeron si no como lo que paso días antes.

2 días antes:

Kick:

Ya era algo normal para mi llegar tarde clases así que no me preocupaba mucho eso , Camine por los pasillos normal sin preocuparme por la hora o por si no me dejarían entrar a clases , toque la puerta y entre sin decir nada solo mire a la Sra. Chicarelli

– ¡Buttowski de nuevo tarde! , dijo con la misma expresión que tiene cada vez que hago algo mal -Nunca es demasiado tarde, dije con mi sonrisa que nunca falla ante ella -Toma asiento antes de que cambie de opinión

Tome asiento junto a mi mejor amigo Gunther y saque mi cuaderno para hacer una lista de las cosas que haríamos en la tarde, pero algo llamo mi atención Kendall no estaba poniendo atención a la clase como salía hacerlo, estaba distraída mirando algo por la ventana y su cabello se veía hermoso y reluciente a la luz del sol, pero que cosas estoy pensando dije mirando hacia otro lado tratando de olvidar lo que había pensado. –Kick, ¡KICK! -¿Qué? Lo lamento me distraje amigo -Kick, estabas mirando a Kendall -¿Yo? Mirar a Kendall, dije mientras sonreía, Sabes que yo no haría eso -si tú dices

A la hora del almuerzo me senté junto a Gunther en la misma mesa de siempre. –No comerás nada? -No Tengo ganas de comer nada, la verdad no siento ganas de hacer nada. –Tal vez estás enfermo kick, deberíamos ir a la enfermería -Yo nunca me enfermo -Pero… -Pero nada Gunther , dije interrumpiéndolo

En ese momento paso Kendall con su novio Ronaldo, como los odiaba se veían tan tontos con sus cosas cursis y tomados de la mano. Me alegro de no estar interesado en tener novia por ahorra.

Bueno continuo mas tarde porque ire a casa de una amiga (: y si se que estan cortos pero actualizare todos los dias


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, bueno en el episodio pasado tuve varios errores como el nombre de la maestra y que no entendían los diálogos, bueno tratare de mejorarlos. Tratare de actualizar más seguido es solo que estábamos en semana de entregar tareas y presentar exámenes y no tenía tiempo pero ya pasando la semana que viene subiré mas seguido.

Kendall:

Al terminar la clase como siempre esperaba a Reynaldo en los casilleros para ir juntos a la cafetería, tener novio no era algo genial como las demás chicas decían, ellas hablaban sobre como sentían magia, fuegos artificiales entre otras cosas, yo en realidad no sentía nada de eso, pero por supuesto que lo quería ya teníamos mucho tiempo juntos y sentía mucho cariño por él.

-Kendall Cariño –Dijo Reynaldo acercándose a mí, tranquilamente con sus libros bajo el brazo izquierdo. –Guardare mis libros espera, Dijo mientras abría su casillero y metía los libros.

-Vamos, tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería. No tenía muchas ganas de comer pero la mayoría del tiempo comía cuando estaba aburrida o simplemente cuando veía algo que me gustaba.

-¿Y como te ha ido en tus clases?, ¿alguna novedad? –La mismas preguntas de siempre, esta relación me estaba aburriendo demasiado yo quería algo diferente, la verdad estaba confundida sobre lo que realmente quería.

-Bien supongo, dije algo seria y pensativa, tal vez lo que necesitaba era que yo y Reynaldo nos diéramos un tiempo, y así saber qué es lo que realmente quiero.

-¿sentémonos en aquella mesa? , dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una mesa en la esquina, donde normalmente solemos sentarnos.

Voltee hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Gunther y Kick , note que estaba observándome , me sonroje y voltee hacia otro lado para ocultar mi rostro , ya que podía sentir que me había puesto roja y no quería que nadie lo notara en especial el. Algunas personas ya habían empezado a notar que sentía algo por Kick, la verdad no estaba al cien por ciento que era lo que realmente pasaba entre los dos, algunas veces las cosas entre nosotros eran diferentes, me trataba bien e incluso podría jurar que coqueteo conmigo, pero con un chico como él nunca estás segura de que es lo que realmente tiene en mente o porque actúa así. La mayoría cree que nos odiamos, yo no lo odio, solamente me gusta argumentar con él, es divertido hacerlo enojar, cosa que no me resulta muy difícil.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten (:

Esto paso después de lo de la cafetería:

Kick:

Observe que todos estaban comentando algo pero no entendía lo que decían, trate de escuchar lo que decían dos chicas que estaban junto a mí, -Kendall? Wow yo creí que durarían mucho mas, Dijo la chica rubia que sonreía a su amiga, al parecer las chicas aman los chismes, mira quién habla pensé mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás. Así que Kendall termino con Ronaldo, o eso parecía según a lo que acababa de escuchar, no es que me importe.

-Kick, todo el día has estado distraído y estoy seguro que has estado mirando a Kendall más de lo común, voltee y vi a Gunther y pensé por un tiempo lo que había dicho , me había dejado sorprendido , y no solo eso , solo escuchar su nombre me hacía sentir algo raro.

-¿De qué hablas? , estas confundido, Kendall es mi enemiga tú lo sabes.

-Eso no parecía cuando la besaste en el cine

Me había dejado sorprendido por lo que había dicho, creí que lo había olvidado, pero al parecer no, y porque estaba tan interesado en como miraba a Kendall.

-Eso fue por una razón, estoy confundido nos vemos mañana, dije mientras caminaba hacia mi casa.

-Pero kick... Espera, es tu oportunidad.

No quise seguir escuchándolo, no sabía de qué hablaba, me sentía confundido cansado, y solo quería estar solo. Al llegar a mi casa, mi mama me pregunto si quería comer algo, le dije que no y como siempre se preocupo.

-¿Estás enfermo? , dijo mientras tocaba mi frente – no tienes fiebre, pero estos días no has comido bien, y no te interesan las acrobacias como antes, creo que ya lo se

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estas enamorado, eso es, mi bebe está creciendo, dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo enamorado, eso era imposible, un medio doble de riesgo no se enamora eso es estúpido, solo a los tontos les pasa eso, tener novia no es importante, es solo una distracción y no hay chica que podría llegar a llamar mi atención.

-No soy un bebe, y no estoy enamorado, subí a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama. Había sido un día muy extraño, y solo quería descansar, seguro Gunther vendrá más tarde y me volverá a preguntar lo mismo, que en la mañana, le diré que estoy enfermo o inventare cualquier cosa, no quiero hablar más sobre ese tema.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por no haber subido pero ya casi termino el colegio y la verdad iba muy mal y tenía que hacer tareas y estudiar si quería pasar.

Esto paso al día siguiente del capítulo 4.

-Kendall, espera aun no terminó de hablar, dije mientras trataba de mirarla fijamente a sus ojos –Lo siento kick, pero no hay nada de qué hablar, dijo escondiendo su vista hacia mí, pude notar como una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla, puse mi mano en su mejilla levantando su rostro y me incline hacia ella para besarla…

Escuche el despertador y me di cuenta de que era solo un sueño pero se había sentido tan real, ya había tenido sueños con Kendall pero jamás les puse tanta importancia realmente hubiera querido que ese sueño fuera real y la hubiera besado, desde que la bese en el cine me di cuenta que besar no era tan asqueroso como solía pensar en cambio se sentía bien tal vez era por la persona, jamás había besado a otra chica, ni quería hacerlo. Me prepare para la escuela y sentí algo moviéndose en mi estomago, debo estar enfermo pensé, baje y vi a mi mama preparando el desayuno, de nuevo no tenía hambre solo sentía una sensación de algo moviéndose dentro de mi estomago y mis emociones ya no eran las mismas antes sentía que vivía en un mundo extremo ahorra solo me siento de todas las maneras.

-kick, te prepare tu desayuno favorito, no podía decirle que no quería comer, me haría muchas preguntas así que solo le asentí con la cabeza. – Gracias mama

Desayune aunque no quería y Salí afuera a esperar al autobús, escuche pasos y vi a Kendall salir de su casa, encima tenía que vivir al lado, se veía linda como siempre aunque odie pensar de esta manera en ella. Odiaba ya no poder controlar mis pensamientos, tener que ocultar mi cara cuando se pone roja y ya no tener mi mirada de siempre. Se paro junto a mi sin mirarme, se veía pensativa, me daba curiosidad que estaba pensando. Tal vez debería de preguntarle algo como la hora y así podríamos no se hablar, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el autobús llego. –Las damas primero dije con mi sonrisa usual, me miro y dijo – no sabía que eras caballeroso, con una cara confusa.


	6. Chapter 6

Subimos al autobús y observe que no había asientos disponibles. Una gran sonrisa se había formado en mi rostro, esto solo significaba una cosa… Me tendría que sentar con Kendall. La mire y vi que había llegado a la misma conclusión, hizo una mueca con la boca y camino hacia los únicos par de asientos disponibles donde los dos tendríamos que pasar el resto del viaje.

-Pasa, como había dicho antes las damas primero- dije haciendo una señal con mi mano para que tomara el asiento de la ventana

-¿Por qué?...- Comento algo confundida, se notaba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo?- Pregunto un tanto seria.

-Bueno… Es solo que estoy cambiando supongo… no es nada. – Conteste a su pregunta, la verdad ya había hablado demasiado y mejor voltee a ver la cara de Gunther al parecer estaba algo alegre. La pregunta era porque.

Llegue a la escuela sin haber dicho otra palabra a la rubia pero muy dentro de mi quería seguir hablando con ella, en alguna forma tenía razón a lo que había dicho anteriormente estaba cambiando algo que no me gustaba o no me sonaba muy bien. Estoy enfermo me dijo a mi mismo tratando de olvidar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. Camine hacia la enfermería e invente algunas cosas como que me dolía la cabeza y que estaba mareado, la enfermera me miro y solo asintió me dijo que me recostara y que llamaría a mis padres.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y aun seguía ahí, era mejor que estar en clases con Kendall pensé. De pronto la enfermera volvió y me pregunto si me sentía mejor, tuve que mentir de nuevo y al parecer siempre caía me dejo quedarme una hora más. Suficiente dije en mi mente, en el recreo no la veré.

Perdón por no actualizar pero no sabia que escribir. Es corto lo se pero tratare de mañana o ahorra actualizar de nuevo c:


	7. Chapter 7

Era la hora del recreo y la mayoría estaba en la cafetería así que me dirigí hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrarme con Gunther y no ver Kendall que era la causante de todos mis problemas. No entiendo porque todo el día tengo que pensar en ella es como si me estuviera obsesionando con la última persona de la que yo me obsesionaría. Camine hacia donde estaban muchas personas viendo algo al parecer algo había pasado me acerque y vi que todos miraban hacia una mesa en especial…

-Sopas- me dije a mi mismo mirando hacia lo que todos miraban… Era Gunther y no estaba solo, si no que Kendall se encontraba sentado con él. Al parecer se estaban divirtiendo digo por sus rostros felices y riendo.

Me acerque a ellos un poco serio y me senté junto a Gunther lo mire y cuando me devolvió la mirada lo mire con esa cara que dice porque lo hiciste. Después kendall me miro y vi como que quería decir algo pero mejor guardo silencio. Esto sería un infierno… Solo espero que las horas se pasen más rápido. Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos creo que mi amigo quería decir algo.

-Kick… Invite a Kendall a sentarse con nosotros- Comento guiñando un ojo y sonriendo el vikingo.

-Espero que no te moleste – dijo Kendall sonriéndome, esto era lo más raro de mi vida.

-No… Para nada. Estoy muy feliz de estar sentado con mi enemiga- Después de decir esto me pare y me fui de ahí, no podía soportar estar sentado con ella me hacía sentir nervioso y ahorra me sentía mal por lo que había dicho.

No me importo me fui a casa sin permiso, tome mi patineta y me fui lo más rápido. Ya no quería saber nada sobre la escuela, todo esto era mucho y yo no quería que nadie notara que me gustaba Kendall. Así es lo admití porque no puedo hacer nada mas… Pero solo lo dije para mi mismo decirlo frente a otros seria lo peor que me podría pasar. Llegue a casa abrí la puerta y vi que no había nadie así que solo entre y subí a mi habitación, me tire a la cama y me quede dormido.

Algo me despertó, creo que era mi madre diciendo que la cena estaba lista. Nadie noto al parecer que me había escapado de la escuela, por suerte pensé. Me dirigí hacia abajo para cenar, aunque no tenía mucha hambre pero no quería preocupar más a mi madre.

Espero que les guste, no tuve tiempo de leerlo por segunda vez. Así que cualquier error avísenme.


End file.
